Reproduction
Reproduction or procreation is a trait common among many species of animals and is a trait of humans. In Smurfs Media In mainstream Smurfs media, Smurf reproduction is non-physical, as all baby Smurfs are brought to the Smurf Village from an unknown location on the night of a blue moon by stork. Since the mainstream Smurfs are by nature a single-gendered race, natural-born Smurfs are mostly male, with female Smurfs being magical creations. Strangely in the cartoon show, Baby Smurf's gender is never revealed in any interpersonal conversation among the adult Smurfs. It is mostly inferred, though not illustrated or shown in any graphic detail, that humans and animals are the only creatures in mainstream Smurfs media that physically reproduce. In the 2011 Smurfs movie, Patrick and Grace Winslow are a human couple who were expecting their first child, a son named Blue, who is born sometime after the events of the story and is shown mostly in the end credits. Empath: The Luckiest Smurf stories Related article: Smurfs (Empath stories)/Physiology However, in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf story series, Smurfs can reproduce physically, since the Smurfs in that series are by nature a two-gendered race, with both genders having reproductive organs similar to that of humans. A young adult Smurf of 100 years of age is considered physically developed and capable of reproducing, although societal norms suggest that a Smurf must be at least 150 years old to marry and have children. The normal gestation time of a Smurf from conception to birth during a pregnancy is usually around seven to nine months, after which they are delivered through the birth canal and nursed for about ten years until they can develop the appetite for solid food. Psyche reproduction is mostly handled by the Psyche Master, as they are created from Smurf essence made from the Psyche Master's beard, and are put into gestation chambers for the same period of time as a Smurf pregnancy. However, the Psyches are given some level of accelerated aging during their gestation period that they will emerge from their gestation chambers as young Psychelian children. Because of this, all sexual and reproductive desires have been forcibly purged from all Psyches. RDK Stories In The Reluctant Dark Knight series, there are human, Smurf, and other species of characters who reproduce. Human reproduction is a physical act, which is more desirable after puberty in both males and females. Females mature faster than males and develop breasts, wider hips, and their internal organs begin to operate - a sign that an individual female is capable of reproducing. Meanwhile, males reach their reproductive capabilities when they have a boost in testosterone, which deepens their voices, bulks up muscle mass (moreso than females), and their external reproductive organs begin to function properly. Smurfs are able to reproduce physically similarly to humans, but in order to heighten their chances of successful fertility, they engage in a private act of getting under one's hat, which - quite simply - peaks their desire for one another. Males reach their full capability after their 150th birthday, although most are not mentally ready until closer to their 180th - 200th birthday. They are successfully able to mate when their external reproductive organs can function normally, which is indicated by their tales thickening and twitching sometimes involuntarily. Smurfettes, on the other hand, do not reach reproductive maturity until after their 120th birthdays, since they mature faster than male Smurfs. However, most are not mentally ready to reproduce until their 160th - 180th birthday. A Smurfette is fully capable of reproducing by the following signs: hips widen, hair becomes thicker and more vibrantly colored, and their tails twitch sometimes involuntarily. It is only if a Smurfette is expecting a child that she will develop breasts, which create milk to feed her offspring. More to come later! Hero: The Guardian Smurf stories The first known case of physical reproduction among the Smurfs in the HERO: The Guardian Smurf story series was when Wonder Smurfette was pregnant with Hero's daughter Saviour. However, the cause of the pregnancy was Mother Nature conferring a blessing of a child upon Wonder, which lasted for a total of nine months, the length of a standard human pregnancy. Many years after Hero and Wonder's wedding, Hero's fellow Smurfs used the Mirror Of Opposition to have female counterparts for themselves and soon became parent Smurfs. Around his 500s, Hero became the father of another child through his second wife Smurfette, whose pregnancy in her elder years came as a miracle. Smurf Me Up The first Smurf to be produced by Glovey and Smurfette was their son Angelo. The storks come around and leave more baby Smurfs in the village, but as time passes, new Smurf villages and clans start to appear along with more Smurfettes. Eventually, the Smurfs break away from their old custom ways and start mating with Smurfettes to produce new Smurfs that contain genetics of both mother and father. Smurfs, however, will never mate with their own kin, for the see it as something wrong and taboo similar as to how the humans do as well. Category:Physiology Category:Mature topics Category:Open to Community